


Every Perfect Thing is Threefold

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, homare and itaru have some fun on their own, i just think they're neat and sexy, in which Homare learns to communicate thanks to sex, tags for chapter two are, yes this is my first a3! fic yes it's utterly self-indulgent mind your business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homare liked to think of himself as nothing short of a genius. As such he believed there were very few things that could genuinely catch him by surprise, leave him speechless, mouth open and fingers shaking ever so slightly as his arms hang numbly. Yet at the unexpected sight before him, that had been his exact reaction. After all, walking in on Izumi and Itaru having sex had not been part of his plans on that otherwise pleasant evening in the Mankai dorms.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Arisugawa Homare, Chigasaki Itaru/Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Not Everyone can be Number One.

Homare liked to think of himself as nothing short of a genius. As such he believed there were very few things that could genuinely catch him by surprise, leave him speechless, mouth open and fingers shaking ever so slightly as his arms hang numbly. Yet at the unexpected sight before him, _that_ had been his exact reaction. After all, walking in on Izumi and Itaru having sex had not been part of his plans on that otherwise pleasant evening in the Mankai dorms.

When pondering Homare usually preferred to be in the garden, where the fresh air could illuminate his bright mind and the breeze fill his insides with the loveliest of inspirations.

However he was very much aware that his pondering did consist of lots of pacing around and lots of talking to himself, so he figured pondering in public about what he had just seen and risking to be overheard (by one ofthe dorms’ resident night-owls) before he had gotten the chance to process what his eyes had just beheld could prove troublesome. So he came to the conclusion he would have to do his pondering in the confinement of his dark bedroom. It was just past midnight and Hisoka was out like a lamp. As usual. And Homare knew in his heart that until this very moment he had never felt such gratitude for Hisoka’s peculiar sleeping habits. 

“Calm down…” He repeated silently to himself as he walked in circles, hand in chin. Alright, so he had walked in on Izumi and Itaru having sex. So what? Consenting adults have sex all the time. This could’ve happened to anyone.

Except that for some strangely inexplicable reason and complete mystery to Homare, it actually felt like it was a big deal.

Why? Was he simply just embarrassed? He’d never thought of himself as someone too prone to that emotion, but even a genius could be made to feel embarrassed by something like this, he supposed.

Yes, that was surely it! He snapped his fingers. Of course he was embarrassed! After all who wouldn’t be after catching their dear director all sweaty, flustered even, skin bare and soft, tender breasts exposed and nipples being caressed by… Itaru. Itaru, who had also been naked, hair strands falling in front of his eyes, voice softer and far more gentle than Homare had ever thought possible, whispering quietly. Izumi on her four with Itaru hovered on top of her. But oh how much more gratifying wouldn’t it had been if Homare could have been under Izumi, kissing her soft lips which quivered as they didn’t dare speak a word in fear of letting a moan escape. Or maybe even between the pair, thrusting into Izumi and maybe he’d even let Itaru pull his hair. Better yet, Itaru could put his somewhat insolent mouth to better use and kiss his neck, leave trails as he devours his back whole, going further and further south until he reaches –.

“Oh.” Homare stopped himself. He hadn’t realised he had started… fantasising..? He felt the growing urge between his legs silently beg him for pleasure and release. Homare shook his head, “I will not succumb…” The last word powerless, no conviction behind it. _Fine, then_ , Homare thought to himself, _I will succumb_.

“More coffee?”

“Huh?” Itaru mumbled, caught by surprise by the sudden voice.

Omi chuckled, “Sorry.” He smiled warmly before repeating the question, to which Itaru politely held his now empty mug up as he thanked him.

“You look like you had a rough night.” Omi observed.

You can’t imagine. “Just a bit.”

“Did you have a losing streak last night?” Kazunari piped in.

“Something like that.”

Itaru very much wanted to forget what had happened last night, Homare walking in on him and Izumi was probably on his top five worst making-you-want-to-disappear-forever moments.

If it were up to Itaru he would never ever bring it up again and delete the occurrence from his memory slot, but Izumi and her habit of usually (not always) being right had convinced him otherwise.

“We _have_ to talk to him!” She had argued. He still wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just move on and pretend nothing had ever happened, but he supposed Izumi was right.

He looked across the dining area to the couch where Izumi was sitting, Taichi was telling her a story about who-knows-what, but Itaru could tell she was having a hard time keeping up with him. Her thoughts probably just as preoccupied with what had happened last night to be able to keep another irrelevant thought for too long.

“Good morning, Homare.” Someone said. Itaru didn’t care who said it. At that moment he only cared about how his heart had started beating a little too fast at hearing those words, at the indication that Homare was up and Oh no, that means we are gonna have to deal with this now, because Izumi isn’t a procrastinator. He looks at her and her nervous eyes catches his. For a second he wondered if he’d find a way out of this, but he knew Izumi would be disappointed in him if he even so much as considered it. _Thoughts can be sinful, too_ , she’d say. Or something along those lines. He decided he’d just play it cool, and settled on offering Homare a casual Morning as to avoid raising suspicion anything had happened between them.

“Morn- huh?” Itaru looked around, “Where did Homare go?”

Kazunari looked at him slightly bewildered, probably wondering why Itaru even cared enough to ask, “Izumi wanted to talk to him. Probs about the next play.”

‘Till that moment Itaru hadn’t realised Izumi was gone either. _Damn, she works fast._

“Not gonna finish your coffee?” Kazunari asked as Itaru left the table.

“Nah.”

Stepping into Izumi’s room and being met by Homare’s bright red face, clearly more embarrassed than what Itaru thought he’d be, filled Itaru with a strange sense of victory. Maybe they really could move on from this and pretend it had never happened after all.

“What did I miss?” Itaru smiled nonchalantly as he walked towards the pair, both of them sat on the edge of Izumi’s bed.

“Not much,” Izumi responded, she had placed her hand reassuringly on top of Homare’s, who in return looked away, clenching his other fist. Itaru took note of that before looking back at Izumi who continued, “I was just apologising for… what he saw last night.”

“Of course that wouldn’t have happened if he had just knocked.” Itaru smiled. Homare bent his head.

“That’s right,” Izumi nodded, “Homare-san, you know I like you guys to knock before entering.”

“I simply just forgot,” Homare said rather dramatically, “I had just finished a poem and I felt so inspired to share it with you, dear director, that for a second I forgot about everything else.”

“Well, I hope this serves as a lesson and future reminder to always knock,” Izumi said, and Itaru couldn’t help but admire how diplomatic she always sounded, she always knew how to deal with even the most eccentric residents of the dorm, “It’s kinda really embarrassing for us too. Having someone walk in on us, I mean.”

“You promise you won’t tell anyone about what you saw last night?” Itaru tried sounding courteous, but knew there was an edge to his words.

“Oh, believe me, I do!” Homare sighed in relief as he stood up, “But I _was_ made to wonder…”

“Bout what?” Came Itaru’s deadpan reply.

“I hadn’t realised you two were… well, whatever you may be.”

“It just sort of happened!” Izumi blushed, and Itaru couldn’t help but break into a cheeky smile, “But it’s not something I’d like the rest of the guys to know.”

“So you two are the only ones involved in this sensual game of yours?”

Itaru and Izumi both nodded.

Homare stayed quiet for a bit, clearly thinking something through. His eyes wandered around the room as if he was looking for a lost item.

Once the silence had become nearly unbearable, Itaru finally snapped, “What is it?”

“Well…” Homare started, before shaking his head, “Well, to put it rather bluntly I just wondered if there is any space for me?”

“…Where?” Itaru asked.

“You mean… like, in bed?” A furrowed brow in Izumi’s bewildered face.

“Oh, I knew it was too much to ask for, but this thought has plagued me since last night and I thought if I were to voice it out loud perhaps it’d give me the peace I long for!”

Izumi glanced at Itaru, who had clearly been left speechless by Homare’s shameless proposal. The first time Itaru and her had, for lack of a better word, fooled around, it was definitely something neither had expected to happen. After their first time Izumi had quite boldly told Itaru, “Never again.” Which Itaru had wholeheartedly agreed with, so much so that he hadn’t even argued against it. Yet they naturally found themselves doing it a second time, then a third time, then a tenth, a fifteenth… _Is it a good idea?_ They’d discussed this very question what seemed like a hundred times, until finally, Izumi came to the conclusion of, why is it even wrong to begin with? They’re both enjoying themselves, and ultimately, it didn’t do them any harm. In fact, stepping into her room after a long and hard day and finding Itaru there, waiting for her, undressing her with an unfeigned gentleness (which wasn’t easy to find in Itaru), offering her soothing massages and whispers in her ear and then giving in to their wildest carnal desires. If anything it was a great way to relieve stress.

So if she so easily could do this with Itaru, why _not_ make room for one more?

“Alright,” Izumi nodded, “I don’t see why not.”

Homare’s mouth opened wide, Itaru’s eyes grew in mild shock. Izumi chose to interpret their silence as her cue to carry on, “I mean, we gotta see if we like it, right? I don’t see the big deal.”

“When-,” Homare tripped in his words, face red and fingers nervously tugging each other, “When do we… start?”

Izumi shrugged, pre-planning sex wasn’t exactly a turn-on for her, “Whenever you feel ready, I suppose. Right, Itaru?” She turned to the other boy who had spent far too many minutes in silence.

“… Yeah.” He complied, to Izumi’s pleasant surprise, “I guess we can hold an audition for our new member.”

Was Itaru challenging Homare? Izumi chose not to dwell on that for the time being.

“Thank you, I…” Homare said as he shyly took a few steps to stand in front of Izumi, holding his hand in front of her and gently pulling her up, “I want this so ardently.”

Izumi could feel the warmth of Homare’s lips breathing against her, she was sure if she as much as moved an inch their lips would meet. Something about the way he gently had locked his eyes on her lips made her feel tingles all over her body. She could feel his hands almost reaching for hers, the warmth of his body and his noticeably faster breathing was suddenly all she could think of. _It’s now or never._ And then came the kiss. She’d lifted her head ever so slightly and their lips had met. The kiss was gentle. There was no hungry beast in Homare, only someone who had perhaps for way too long yearned to be kissed and touched.

Izumi gently shoved her tongue against his, as gentlyas she could manage as if not to spoil the air in the room. Homare placed his hands softly on her waist, holding her against him, kissing, and kissing, and kissing.

Suddenly she felt someone grind against her back, and she felt guilty for forgetting Itaru was there as well. With Homare’s kisses which were only becoming deeper and wetter, and Itaru’s bulge growing behind her, Izumi wondered why in the hell Homare couldn’t have walked in on them much sooner.

Soon Itaru’s hands made their way from Izumi’s waist to under her shirt and up to her breasts, caressing them just like he knew Izumi liked it.

“I can’t anymore,” She breathed heavily, “Let’s get undressed.”

Itaru was out of his clothes in an instant, clearly he had had too much practice. Homare’s hands however shook as he tried unbuttoning his shirt, and Izumi felt for him. She considered helping him out, but Itaru was faster, and smiled as he worked his way down every button. Homare looked flustered as Itaru helped him take his shirt off before reaching for Homare’s pants and unzipping them for him too.

“Ah, this is just a bit embarrassing.” Homare confessed as he shoved his pants to the side, avoiding eye contact with Itaru.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Itaru asked, but wasted no time in sprawling his body on Izumi’s bed, clearly waiting for her to climb him.

She did exactly that, rubbing her lower body against Itaru’s semi-erect cock. As she did so she looked at Homare expectantly, waiting to see where he would place himself. He stumbled around awkwardly for a few moments before Izumi feeling complete pity towards him, “I have a bottle of lube in the drawer,” She pointed, “You can take me from behind.”

“Oh.” Homare said in surprise.

“I’m ready for you.” Itaru suddenly said as he sat up, moving Izumi’s hair out of the way and teasing her nipples with his tongue.

She wasn’t going to wait any longer. No matter how many times they’d done this already, it was always the same sense of complete bliss and pleasure that took over her body on that first thrust. Itaru shoved his face on her breasts as he held her back firmly, thrusting up and down in steady motions. When he noticed Homare was kneeling behind Izumi, he laid back down, taking Izumi down with him, “Here,” Itaru offered as he moved his hands to Izumi’s backside, “Use your fingers first.”

Two hot and wet fingers entered her, and Izumi gasped half in surprise, half in pleasure. Homare’s fingers long and gentle thrusted deep within her, and it wasn’t long before he shoved a third finger inside.

“How does it feel?” He asked, voice husky.

“So good.” Izumi reassured him.

Itaru kissed her sensitive spot under her ear and Izumi was sure she was about to go crazy.

“I’m going to enter you…” Homare muttered quietly, and before she could beg him to put those fingers back inside her, he pushed his cock inside.

Izumi had done plenty of things by herself and with Itaru, but she had never had two cocks inside of her at the same time. One pounding inside her vagina, and the other pounding even harder in her ass. If that wasn’t enough, Itaru’s mouth was working wonders around her neck, and Homare’s still wet fingers were now firmly massaging her clit.

The thrusts were getting faster with every second, and Izumi was amazed at how in sync Itaru and Homare seemed to be. She’d never guessed they could be such a great team.

“Ah, director -,” Was all Homare managed to moan before coming inside her, liquid warm and sticky, and the man breathing desperately behind her. As soon as Homare pulled out, Itaru sat up once more, kissing her hungrily as he thrusted as deep as was humanly possible.

_He’s so greedy._ Is what Izumi thought, but all she could pull out of her lips was a pathetic,”Ah, Itaru… you…”

“I know.” Itaru hummed, his eyes firmly closed as he neared climax too.

Izumi couldn’t help moaning his name a few more times as she came, when it came to sex she had little to no self-control.

Itaru came too, gentle moans and groans escaping his lips before kissing Izumi lovingly once he had pulled out.

At the sight before him, Homare came to the conclusion that maybe he’d never be number one.


	2. Two are Better than One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey." Itaru turned around again.  
> "What is it?"  
> "What if... Well, maybe this sounds crazy, but... Wanna do it just the two of us?"  
> Homare couldn't explain why, but those words sent blood rushing straight down to his dick.

“Maybe I should get a bigger bed.” Izumi said to no one in particular.

Her hair was a mess, legs even messier as they were tangled between and intertwined with Homare’s and Itaru’s legs. Both panting heavily, Homare snuggled close to her bare chest, Itaru doing something on his phone. Probably playing one of his games already.

“Itaru-kun, you’re killing the mood.” Homare spoke up, and Izumi found herself silently agreeing with him.

“That’s right,” She finally said, “I can’t really say I find it hot when my boyfriend starts playing games on his phone right after sex.”

“I’m ranking for an event,” Itaru said matter-of-factly before turning around, facing her with a smile, “and I didn’t know you considered me your boyfriend, director.”

A cheeky grin spread across Itaru’s whole face, yet nothing could compare to how red Izumi’s face got in a matter of seconds.

“That’s not-…” She tried, “I mean. I didn’t-… Whatever, I need to pack anyway.”

At the sight of Izumi getting dressed, Itaru frowned, “Now, now, don’t get dressed just yet, I thought we’d go for another round.”

“I can’t,” Izumi huffed, “Morning sex is fine and all but I need to catch the 9.30 train.”

“You’re only gonna be away for two days, right?”

Izumi nodded as she folded a shirt, placing it neatly in her carry-on.

“Well, that gives me two days to focus on ranking on the event.”

Izumi wanted to roll her eyes, but she caught sight of Homare and stopped right in her tracks. _Sometimes he gets so quiet, it’s so unlike him…_ “I’ll only be gone for two days, but… I’ll miss you guys. Both of you.”

 _“I’ll miss you guys. Both of you.”_ Those few words had haunted Homare all day and well into the evening.

 _She’ll miss me too? Even though I’m not the boyfriend, I’m just the… plus two?_ He sighed, maybe he was reading into her words a little too much. Sleeping with Izumi and Itaru was certainly like nothing he had ever done or tried before. And he enjoyed it, yes. In the moment they did it, it was complete bliss. But every single time, without fail, when they were finished and panting and catching their breaths, Itaru would look at Izumi, he’d say some comment that Homare wouldn’t quite understand, and Izumi would laugh, or chuckle, or blush, all depending on Itaru’s choice of words, and Homare would feel like a lonesome third wheel pulling uselessly from behind, his existence barely significant.

“Ah, Homare-san.” Itaru’s voice.

Homare looked up, who knows how long he had been sitting on the courtyard thinking about… well, Itaru. And Izumi.

“It’s getting late,” Itaru spoke normally, any passerby would not from Itaru’s nonchalance alone be able to tell what extracurricular activity they’d both been involved in lately, “Are you not going to go to sleep?”

“Ah, yes. I was just taking some time to… think.”

Itaru nodded, not really looking very interested in going further into the conversation. Homare was grateful for that.

The younger man turned around, ready to head back to his own room, before sighing, “It’s a bit lonely without her, isn’t it?”

Homare looked at his feet, smiling, “Indeed.”

“Hey.” Itaru turned around again.

“What is it?”

“What if… Well, maybe this sounds crazy, but… Wanna do it just the two of us?”

Homare couldn’t explain why, but those words sent blood rushing straight down to his dick. His heart went from beating at a quite normal pace to dunking heavy like a pendulum. Homare’s sudden awareness of his now throbbing cock and his heart beating so fast and so loud that Homare could swear he couldn’t hear anything else, he couldn’t think of anything else, he threw away the little rationality he possessed at that point and stuttered a possibly very desperate, “Y-yes!”

They’d both walked back inside after that, looking for the perfect place where they could do it without being caught by any unsuspecting intruders. Both of their rooms were out of the question, and Homare had suggested one of the bathrooms to which Itaru had argued someone could very easily hear them if they weren’t careful enough (although Homare suspected Itaru just didn’t feel like using a room that didn't have a bed), and so eventually they’d wound up in Izumi’s room.

“This is what she would have wanted us to do.” Itaru had reassured Homare. Homare had agreed because… well, he was too horny not to.

“Just FYI,” Itaru whispered as he gently pushed Homare to sit on the bed before climbing onto his lap and straddling him, “I’ve never actually done it with a guy before.”

Homare wanted to say something, but at Itaru’s confession and his cold yet incredibly seductive voice, he could only let out a whimper. Izumi was always in the middle, so Itaru’s touch was still something fairly new to Homare.

His colder hands held on to his shoulders as he started grinding against Homare. There was more friction than usual, their two rapidly growing erections only held back by a couple layers of clothing felt almost euphoric against each other. Homare gripped the bed sheets tightly, as if that would help him keep his balance. Itaru noticed this but seemed to have the opposite idea, immediately shoving Homare’s upper body down on the bed, before making their lips meet for the first time. Or rather, tongues.

Their tongues danced around each other as Itaru’s lower body only moved faster and stronger. Consumed by his cock which clearly was in command here, Homare pulled his feet up, placing them on the bed rather than on the floor, and humped against Itaru as if his life depended on it.

“Shit…” Itaru said, pulling away from Homare’s tongue.

They tore their clothes off quickly, there was no thinking, no evaluating or assessing the pros or cons or the consequences this could have, they were acting on raw instinct alone. Once they were naked they wasted no time in pulling back into their kiss, except this time it was actually a kiss, both hungry as they sunk back into the bed together, mouths refusing to move apart from each other. Itaru snuck his hand down and Homare didn’t realise until he felt Itaru’s hand on the base of his cock, tugging lazily.

“Itaru-kun,” Homare broke apart from the kiss, panting in the other man’s mouth, “You’re making me feel very concupiscent.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Itaru confessed, and now that Homare could take a better look at him he noticed Itaru’s entire face was red, “but same.”

Homare thought for a second to spend a few minutes explaining the definition and origin of the word, but he then felt Itaru’s hand again, only this time Itaru had shamelessly tugged at his balls, a sensation incredibly new to Homare. And as if he had lost control over his own self, instead of talking he rolled on top of Itaru, continuing with their very passionate kissing. Itaru didn’t waste a moment in pushing his tongue back in, Homare sucking on it as if his life depended on it.

It wasn’t too long until it was Itaru who broke their kiss off this time, his breathing rapid. Homare looked down, and some of his longer hair strands fell on Itaru’s blushing face. Itaru gently tugged the hair behind Homare’s ear, his hand lingering by his face for a little too long. Homare got even redder.

“Damn…” Itaru smirked, a hungry beast behind those seductive eyes, “I can’t wait any longer, Homare-san…”

Homare didn’t get the time to hum in agreement, instead Itaru rolled them over until Homare was the one laying on his back.

“You always go for what you want, Itaru-kun,” Homare mused, watching Itaru climb off of bed to fetch the lube that was kept in the drawer, “I’m a bit jealous.”

“We’ll need this later.” Itaru shook the lube before tossing it gently onto the bed, taking Homare by surprise when he climbed on top of his face, grinning cheekily as he stared down at him.

“Homare-san, you know what sixty-nine is, right?”

Homare nodded slowly, his dick begging to be touched by Itaru.

“Nice.” Itaru’s grin didn’t fade as he stretched down until he reached Homare’s erect member.

Homare could feel Itaru’s warm breaths on his cock, the proximity of his mouth almost unbearable. He then felt Itaru’s tongue, hot and sticky with saliva, running circles around his tip. That pushed Homare over to total bliss, and he let out a loud moan as Itaru played with his cock. It was an almost embarrassing sound, but he was hornier than he was embarrassed, and Itaru didn’t make a snarky comment about it, so when Itaru’s tongue streamed down all the way to the base, Homare moaned once more. Possibly even louder than before.

It was then that Itaru moved his lower body closer to Homare’s face, and Homare remembered he had been neglecting Itaru’s cock that hung above him. It was a slimmer cock, but it had length going for it, it’s head very pink and sensual. Homare didn’t waste a second as he pulled his head up slightly until he reached Itaru’s dick, shoving as much as he could inside his mouth. Itaru was a tease, but Homare knew better after all. He heard Itaru gasp at the sensation of him sucking him off rhythmically, Homare quickly settled on a steady pace, not a quick one, but one as deep as he could manage, trying with every pump to reach as much as Itaru as was possible.

He supposed Itaru took that as a challenge (goodness, he hadn't supposed Itaru could be this competitive when it came to anything but his games), because he stopped licking him altogether, and before Homare could wonder what his next move was going to be he felt an insane amount of lube being poured down on his cock, the liquid streaming down to his balls and reaching his ass.

Trying to act unfazed by this turn of events, Homare kept his focus on sucking Itaru off, but made sure to lightly scrape the cock in his mouth with his teeth, that would surely show Itaru for being a brat.

Itaru groaned lowly in response, proceeding to spread Homare’s legs apart. Suddenly Homare felt a sticky finger in his entrance, and as Itaru slowly shoved his finger inside Homare’s ass and took all of Homare’s dick (slightly clumsily, but with confidence) in his mouth, Homare let out a yet another moan, a stifled _Hmm…!_ that rung low in his throat.

He didn’t know if he was imagining things but he could swear he felt Itaru’s member twitch in his mouth. Itaru worked his finger slowly up and down a handful of times, but impatience got the better of him because it wasn’t long before he shoved his second finger inside.

This was enough for Homare to let go of the cock in his mouth and gasp for some much needed air.

“Ah, Itaru-kun…” Was all he could muster to repeat over and over as Itaru diligently worked on his lower half. After Itaru had managed to fit in three fingers, he pulled out, and it was only thanks to his inexperience with sucking a cock that Homare hadn’t ultimately come.

“Roll over.” Itaru whispered, his gaze serious and wanting, but his tone surprisingly gentle.

Homare obeyed more than willingly, and when he felt Itaru on top of him, one hand on his hip, head sunk low on his back, and his cock at his rear entrance, Homare wanted nothing more than to be tore into pieces, fucked hard by the man behind him. It had been a long time since he had felt this way.

And as if Itaru had read his mind, he entered him. But he did it steadily, calmly even, breathing heavily, and Homare could feel his focused eyes piercing him in the back of his head.

“Ah…” Homare moaned, “Physical nighttime… A tall paedicatio sings… Ah… Watching it throb…-” His poem was cut off by the sensation of Itaru thrusting deep inside of him, and Homare couldn’t help but lose himself in the moment.

And the more Itaru slowly thrusted in and out, the more Homare moaned.

“Homare-san…” Itaru whispered, “Your moans are so sexy…”

“Y-yes…” Homare answered, not really knowing what he meant by saying that.

“Moan for me…” Itaru’s tone was almost pleading, and how could Homare say no to that? He let himself go once more, and Itaru closed any gap between them, leaving sloppy kisses on the back of his neck, finally going deep enough to hit Homare’s prostate.

Itaru only went faster. He probably noticed the way Homare desperately humped the mattress below him, because he reached under him to grab Homare’s close-to-coming dick and (with the same hand he had used to finger his ass) hastily pumped it up and down. His prostate being hit so hard and so good had Homare so close to coming it didn’t matter Itaru wasn’t exactly phenomenal at hand jobs (they could work on that), the firm grip on his dick was almost enough to push him to the edge.

But then Itaru, sweaty and groaning loudly, sucked on Homare’s neck, hard, and whispered, “Fuck. Homare-san, I need you…”

And the grip on his cock felt tighter, and the breath on his neck hotter and damper, and the cock in his ass was pure ecstasy, and Homare moaned _Itaru-kun_ loudly as his toes curled and his hands held onto the sheets for dear life, and he came in Itaru’s hand.

This didn’t stop Itaru from fucking Homare’s asshole, though, and Homare swore he could see stars as Itaru kept pounding inside of him fast, until the man whispered _Ah… Shit…_ and he came inside him. The sperm was thick as it spread lazily inside of him.

Itaru didn’t pull out immediately, instead he chose to collapse on top of Homare.

“We forgot to use a condom.” Itaru said between his heavy breathing.

Homare didn’t mean to laugh, but he let out a small chuckle nonetheless.

“So this wasn’t your first time with a man, right?” Itaru asked shamelessly, but Homare was more surprised he had picked up on that.

“I tried out certain things in my youth.” Instead of commenting about how old Homare sounded when he talked that way, Itaru instead pulled out slowly (paying no mind to the few drops of cum that streamed down on Izumi’s otherwise clean sheets), rolling over to lay by Homare’s side.

They stayed quiet for minutes, the only sound their now more calm breathing and Izumi’s wall-hung clock going _tick, tock, tick, tock_.

Homare could still feel the ghost sensation of Itaru inside him.

“So, Itaru-kun, how was it? Your first time with a man?”

“Better than expected, that’s for sure.”

“Of course, it was with me, after all!” Homare beamed even in the dark, and he sat up enthusiastically, “You couldn’t have asked for a better guide!”

Itaru sighed, but as he propped himself up to sit on his knees, a smirk snuck into his face, “It’s been some time since I saw you this confident.”

“Ah…” Homare averted his eyes, “I’ve had a lot to deal with as of late.”

“Such as…?” Itaru raised an eyebrow, and Homare was caught by surprise that **Itaru** of all people seemed interested in knowing what had been bothering him. Homare shifted a bit, “Well, ever since I started doing this with you and our dear director… No, it’s just that… Goodness, I do not know, uhm, ahem,” He cleared his throat, “I just am afraid I’m only allowed to join you due to your most charitable hearts, is all.”

“Homare-san,” Itaru’s tone sent shiver down Homare’s spine, “If I hadn’t wanted you there, you definitely wouldn’t have been.” Homare could feel his face getting red, but he wasn’t sure he was blushing due to how embarrassing it had been to voice his seemingly useless worries, or due to what Itaru had said in response to them.

“Well…” Homare started, but was caught off-guard by Itaru who leaned in to kiss him. It was brief, and there was no tongue, yet there was almost something sweet about it.

“Let’s do this again sometime.” Itaru smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when Homare recites his poems and his voice sounds like he's moaning? Yeah, that's sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and a great motivation booster!  
> This was posted at 12 AM so if there are typos please do let me know!  
> 


End file.
